Mickey's Storybook Express
“Mickey’s Storybook Express,” a spectacular daytime parade, will transport fantasy, romance, music and merriment throughout several lands of Shanghai Disneyland. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “train cars” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each train car will feature the characters, story and music of a favorite Disney film. The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation!. With magical surprises, “Mickey’s Storybook Express” will bring the park to life with joyful energy. Parade Units *Opening: Minnie leads the way on a purple, stylized Train, The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy in Tokyo Disneyland's Happiness is Here Parade. Chip 'n' Dale leads a magical boat over a toys, with Jaq and Gus as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include characters from Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Fantasia 2000, Cinderella and Melody Time. *Oliver & Company Unit: Based on the 1988 animated film. Jenny plucks an oversized violin with her brother Dodger and Oliver by her side, while Tito and Georgette features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Jungle Fun: Timon leads the way on a green, stylized Train, Simba plucks a golden sun featuring the image of King Mufasa with her Mowgli features on the back. A jungle. Original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade --Jubilation!. *Friends: Lilo and Stitch leads the way on a yellow, stylized Train, They are followed by puppet versions of Bee from Disney Winnie The Pooh. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger appear in the Honey on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous Ball, which Jessie and Rex sit in the block of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Sea of Worlds: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Marlin and Dory leads the way on a blue, stylized Train, He is followed by a number of fish. Ariel and their pages are carried by Seashell. They are followed by a small band of Under the Sea-dressed dancers. *Beauty and Romance: Rapunzel leads the way on a pink, stylized Train, She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Frozen Fractals: Based on the 2013 animated film Frozen. Olaf leads the way on a white, stylized Train, The Anna and Elsa and a number of snow guests follow her; the pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Oaken and the Grand Pabbie the Troll King. The Marshmallow leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Hans, her playing ice subjects, and Kristoff. *Magical Wish: Based on the 1992 animated film Aladdin. Genie's leads the way on a red, stylized Train, Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine ride atop Magic Carpet diamond in the roughs favorite snack, while stationary versions of Abu and Iago float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert leads the way on a Color, stylized Train A few penguins follow them. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket Original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade --Jubilation!. Show Facts *Original Run: Spring, 2016 *Show duration: 30 minutes *Theme song: "All aboard It's a Storybook Express" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late"'' / "Turkey in the Straw" / "Little Toot" / "Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro, Opus 102" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / " I've Got No Strings" **'OLIVER & COMPANY UNIT' ***''"Good Company"'' / "Why Should I Worry?" **'JUNGLE UNIT' ***''"Trashin' the Camp"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *** "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "We Belong Together" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"Let it Go"'' / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" **'ALADDIN UNIT' ***''"Arabian Nights"'' / "A Whole New World" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:The Lion King Parade characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parade characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Mulan characters